Lagoona Blue's Monster Exchange diary
Cover 6/10 I've been trying to spend as much time with Gil as I can before I leave for Madread. Fortunately, Gil's parents have been chill and haven't made their usual fuss. I reckon that's only because I'm going out of the country as an exchange student. But you know what? I don't care. I've already talked to the ghost family I'm staying with about what time I'm getting in so they can come get me from the scareport. Until I leave, its going to be all about me and Gil! 6/13 So I forgot the final exchange student gorientation was today, which meant that Gil and I couldn't go to the surf and stream expo at the convention center. We went to the show on our third date and we had so much fun that we wanted to make it a tradition. Gil didn't want to go without me, but I really knew he had been looking forward to it, so I told him that he should give my ticket to one of his bros and they should send me pics from the show. He wasn't exactly excited about it, but he took Deuce and went anyway. I almost got kicked out of class for laughing at the pictures they sent back. One of the pictures they sent was of Gil pretending to be part of a taxidermy exhibit; bros think the strangest things are funny. I was glad they were having a good time, cause I sure wasn't. Mr D'eath was the one leading the class and his presentation style is bone dry. I was happy as a clam in a mudflat when it was all over and I dashed to the pool for a few laps of rehydration. As I was getting dressed, the one thing I was really bummed about, other that not getting to spend the day with Gil, was missing the kelp chip stand. We would always get a big bag when we first walke dinto the show, and then we'd share then as we walked around, then before we left the show we'd get another bag to share on the way home. As I walked out of the school, Gil was sitting on the front steps with a giant bag of kelp chips. "They're still warm," he said. Ahhh Gil, you're sweeter than sets of glassy double overheads with not another surfer in fright but me. 6/16 Gil and I were supposed to spend the day playing screech volleyball and then hang out with the gang at a bonfire, but that's not the way things turned out. My iCoffin went all wonky, and we had to take it in to get fixed. I thought by getting to the store early we'd be in and out, no hurries, no worries. Crikey, was I ever wrong. I reckon if I'd paid better attention, I would have known that this was the day the new iCoffins were being released. Of course, this meant that every monster and its mother was there, but I also knew Wydowna was working at the store part-time, so I made sure I found her and got into her line. She an uhhmazing multi-tasker, and the line was quickly moving. That's when disaster struck. Wydowna's shift ended, and she got replaced by a zombie salesmonster when we were four monsters from the counter. He was very... thorough, especially with an older monster ahead of us who turned out to be Mrs Kindergrubber. I didn't recognize her at first because she was wearing a batball cap and dark sunglasses. She kept looking around like she was afraid some monster would see her. She was buying her first iCoffin and I don't think she wanted anyone to know, but I could tell she was really excited about it, cause I could hear her cackling like a school ghoul whenever the salesmonster explained to her what an iCoffin could do. It was taking forever though, and I kept apologizing to Gil for having to miss our day on the beach. He finally reminded me that even though we weren't spending time together doing what we wanted to do, we were still spending time together. It was a good reminder that sometimes you have to stop fighting the current and just go with the flow. It actually turned out to be a good thing we were in this line. because when we finally made it to the counter, my iCoffin's problem needed more attention than I thought it did. Finally the salesmonster got it fixed and even though we missed the volleyball, we were just in time for the bonfire, which was clawsome. Operetta was there with her guitar, Catty was singing, and everyone was excited to see us. The day certainlt didn't begin like I'd hoped, but it ended better than I could have imagined. 6/20 Gil's been down with the blue gill flu for the last couple of days and I haven't been able to see him. It feels like every time we try to set sail we hit a reef. I hit one today called Toralei. I was at the Coffin Bean texting Gil to check up on him see how he was feeling when Toralei and the werecat twins walked by my table. Toralei said, in a voice loud enough to hear, "I heard one of the new exchange monsters is a FRESHWATER ghoul from Rotland. I heard she has a purrfectly scary cute accent, and you know how the mansters just love a ghoul with an accent." I knew she was just trying to stir up troubled water, but it still bummed me out. I was going to be thousands of miles away, and Gil was going to be here with a scary cute freshwater monster whom I'm sure his parents are just going to love. I got Mum on video chat tonight and talked to her about it. It was good to see her face and hear her voice. She could tell I was feeling down, and when she asked what was wrong, I just lost it and blubbered like a carpet grub. I told her this made me think about cancelling my exchange trip to Madread. Now, Mum is always as calm as a sheltered lagoon, but I saw a typhoon brewing in her eyes after that and she said, "Well, you should just break up with him now and save yourself the heartache later, because you have obviously given heart to an untrustworthy monster!" That fair jerked me straight. I told her that Gil didn't have a single untrustworthy scale on him and that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt me." "I know love", she said, "but I wanted to make sure you did too. Don;t let the winds of fear and jealousy blow you into the rocks and sink something beautiful." I admit I cried a few more times, but by the end Mum got me to laugh and helped me get excited about going to Madread again. She's the beast Mum ever, and I would be a wreck without her. 6/25 I woke up with one thought this morning. "Would whoever is yabbering outside my window please stop?" I got up to see who it was, and was shicked to see Heath, Deuce, and Jackson all dressed in black suits and wearing dark sunglasses. They were standing next to a limo looking for the entire world like bodyguards. Then there was a knock at the door, so I threw on me sweats and went to see what this was all about. I opened the door and there was Clawd dressed in the same black suit and sunglasses. He was wearing an earpiece microphone, and as soon as she saw me he talked into the cuff of his jacket. "We have visual contact." Then from around the corner Cleo, Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura appeared. They were all wearing dark sunglasses as well. Clawdeen said, "You need to come with us." Then while my head was still spinning, they whisked me to my room, did my hair and make up, picked out an outfit for me and headed me out the door. I heard Clawd say, "The package is on the move." That's when Heath, Deuce and Jackson came around the corner and along with Clawd, escorted me to the limo like they were protecting royalty. They opened the back door and Gil was waiting for me inside. "Hello Ms Blue, shall we go?" "Then the limo whisked us away for an uninterrupted day of just the two of us. I am tempted to say it was the beast day ever, but I think that's only going to be true until I see Gil when I come to Monster High from Madread. Category:Doll diaries Category:Lagoona Blue logs